Mon Amour
by grankalisto
Summary: "O que é o amor? Vai além da minha compreensão. Para uns é chave e pra outros foi prisão."


Saint Seiya não me pertence, infelizmente.

Shaka x Mu, yaoi.

Deixem reviwes bonitinhas que a tia Boucher agradece. C:

* * *

Mon Amour

Por Alexiei

O barulho metálico dos passos do outro adentraram seus tímpanos como um sussurro. Seu cosmo calmo e pacifico denunciara quem era. O jovem da primeira casa, de cabelos grandes e lisos – como os seus – e de tonalidade lilás.

Deu um longo suspiro e continuou com as pálpebras fechadas. Fazia alguns dias que estava tentando não se importar com o outro, desde que o cavaleiro de ouro de Áries viera até ele e lhe dera um beijo – igual a um adolescente – tentava afastá-lo.

O loiro virginiano tinha seus motivos, era um homem intitulado o mais próximo dos Deuses, algo que deveria ser puro e intocado. Era um guerreiro, alguém que infelizmente tinha como destino lutar e morrer pela Deusa, assim como o ariano. E mesmo que sobrevivam, como daria a ele um relacionamento comum? Vivia parte do tempo meditando e maximizando seu cosmo, não era nem um pouco extrovertido e não costumava expressar o que sentia. Não saberia transmitir seu amor.

_O que é o amor?  
Vai além da minha compreensão.  
Para uns é chave  
E pra outros foi prisão._

Amor... Essa palavra martelou em sua cabeça, fazendo-a latejar. Deu outro suspiro e abriu as pálpebras, vendo seu carneirinho ali a sua frente, sorridente e sereno como sempre. "Meu carneirinho, desde quando usa essas conotações infantis e totalmente ridículas, Shaka?" Pensou consigo.

Manteve-se sereno e sério. Sabia bem o que ele queria, falar sobre o beijo, falar sobre amor. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer lhe a espinha e uma imagem totalmente luxuriante invadiu sua mente. Viu o homem a sua frente completamente nu e indefeso. Estava deitado abaixo de si tinha os olhos semicerrados, as bochechas em um tom rubro e a respiração ofegante. Fechou os olhos e lambeu os próprios lábios em deleite.

O ariano a sua frente corou, viu seu amado fazer aquele simples e ao mesmo tempo sexy movimento. Preparando os lábios rosados e finos. Suspirou. Sabia que Shaka nunca daria o braço a torcer, mesmo que estivesse apaixonado nunca falaria. Para ele o titulo de homem divino e seu dever como guerreiro estava acima de tudo, estava acima de Mu.

O virginiano saiu de seus devaneios pecaminosos e suspirou. Abriu os olhos e viu o outro corado e um tanto tenso.

- O que veio fazer aqui, Áries? – Resolveu falar, teria que encará-lo.

Foi à vez de Mu fechar os olhos e suspirar, queria tanto que ele o aceitasse. Quantas noites sonhou com seu amado loiro invadindo sua casa e tomando-o com amor e luxuria. Mas o loiro nunca o faria, Shaka nunca iria dizer "eu te amo, Mu" Nunca.

_E o que é o amor?  
É platônico ou será real?  
Sonhos de mulher  
Ou pecado original?_

Suspirou novamente e abriu os olhos, encarou o loiro sério e sereno a sua frente.

- O que é amor para você, Shaka?

O loiro piscou algumas vezes, tentando entender a pergunta. O que era amor para ele?

- Mas que raio de pergunta é essa, Mu?

- Quer que eu desenhe, Virgem? – Disse sério.

O virginiano suspirou, tanto ele quanto o ariano eram famosos por serem bem delicados. Encarou-o, o que ia dizer? Respirou fundo e respondeu:

- Amar é algo controverso e puro, Mu. Puro, pois nutrimos sentimentos bons, que nos fazem bem. Porém vem a controvérsia, o amor machuca, o amor nos faz sofrer. – O ariano teve ímpeto de chorar, era exatamente isso que sentia e aquele loiro maldito sabia!

- Sabe bem como me sinto, como ainda tem coragem de não dizer logo se me quer ou não! – Sentiu a voz dele sair um tanto vacilante e chorosa? Mu chorando? Não, ele não queria aquilo. Não queria vê-lo sofrer e era exatamente isso que estava fazendo.

Não era justo, Mu estava a seu lado desde que chegará ao santuário. Seu amigo... seu... Seu amor. Tudo que passara naquele lugar, a solidão; Foi Mu quem o salvara dela, sendo sua única companhia. Deu-se por vencido, amava aquele ariano mais que tudo que tinha. Aproximou-se dele e o puxou para um abraço terno e tranquilo.

Mu sentiu seu coração pular no peito com tal proximidade e deixou-se abraçar. Aninhou-se nele e chorou. Chorou de alivio por ver que seu loiro não era alguém cruel e sem sentimentos. Shaka ergueu seu rosto e sorriu.

- Isso é um sonho, você sorrindo e me abraçando... Por Athena, é um sonho. – Pronunciou o ariano em soluços. O virginiano riu baixo lhe beijou a testa, dizendo em um único gesto tudo o que Mu queria ouvir a anos.

- Desculpe-me, Mu. Eu fui um tolo por achar que me afastar era o melhor. Eu só o fiz sofrer agindo dessa forma covarde. – Deu um longo suspiro.

Mu sentiu seu coração disparar e sorriu.

- Eu te amo, Shaka. – Enlaçou o loiro pelo pescoço e o beijou e dessa vez não foi afastado e sim correspondido. Shaka enlaçou sua cintura e o apertou contra o peito. Virgem beijava com ânsia e um tanto voluptuoso, pedia permissão para adentrar a língua naquela cavidade úmida e foi atendido. Áries entreabriu os lábios e viu a língua atrevida de Virgem vasculhar-lhe a boca. Ajeitou-se no colo dele sem se separar, provocava-o. Sugava sua língua em um desejo mudo. Sentiu as mãos firmes de Shaka acariciar todo seu corpo, tocava-o com obsessão.

- S-shaka... E-eu o quero... – Disse logo que conseguiu se afastar. Viu nos olhos azuis de seu amado um brilho diferente. Ele olhava-o com amor e ao mesmo tempo com luxuria. Despiu o ariano lentamente, provocante e sedutor.

Deitou-o lentamente no chão. - Está preparado para isso? - Beijava o peito dele devagar; Mordiscava os mamilos despidos hora ou outra.

- Sim. - Disse, fitando-o nos olhos, sorrindo calmamente; levou uma mão até a nuca do outro, acariciando-lhe.

Shaka sorriu e tocou-lhe o corpo lentamente até chegar até seu membro rijo devagar. - Geme meu amor. – Mu puxou-lhe os cabelos levemente ao sentir o toque, gemendo alto e arrastado. Shaka moveu a mão lentamente. - De novo... - Sussurrou. O ariano gemeu novamente, levou suas mãos até as costas largas do virginiano, arranhando-a.

Shaka aumentou gradativamente os movimentos com a mão. Mordiscava os mamilos rosados do ariano e beijava-o com volúpia. Com a mão livre tocava toda a extensão de seu corpo, sentia o outro estremecer a cada movimento e a cada toque.

Mu gemia cada vez mais alto. - Shaka, ande logo com isso. - Pediu com dificuldade; sua voz não saía. O virginiano sorriu e parou com a felação, levou dois dedos até a boca do outro.

- Lamba-os, Mu. – Sussurrou.

Mu sorriu-lhe maliciosamente, antes de segurar os dedos do outro, sugando-os.

- Isso, deixe-os encharcados. - Sorriu malicioso ao observar a cena.

Raspou os dentes levemente enquanto lambia-os; retirou-os da boca, olhou para o outro, suplicante. - Ande logo...

Shaka desceu os dedos até a entrada do ariano, penetrando-o com um dedo. – Gema.

Mu contorceu o corpo e gemeu arrastado, sentiu o dedo do virginiano lhe rasgar. Arfou e o encarou. – S-shaka... A-awn... S-shaka... – O ariano gemia e Shaka penetrava-o com outro dedo e os movia, lentamente. Observava as feições de seu carneirinho. Ouvi-lo gemer e pedir mais era maravilhoso. Era a realização de seus sonhos amorosos e pecaminosos. Retirou os dedos e posicionou-se entre as pernas do outro. Segurou-lhe as pernas e o penetrou devagar.

Mu sentiu aquela sensação de estar sendo rasgado novamente e gemeu de dor. Notou o virginiano lhe acariciar o rosto e sorrir com ternura.

- Shh... Vai passar carneirinho...

O ariano corou. Carneirinho? Era assim que seu loiro o chamava? Sentiu seu corpo ser tomado por um amor e uma ternura imensa. Enlaçou Shaka e moveu-se contra ele. Virgem arfou alto, sentiu seu corpo todo tremer e começou os movimentos. Lentos e hábeis.

_E o que é o amor?  
Penso que só ele pode unir.  
Tudo em suas mãos,  
Toda a dualidade em si._

Shaka movia-se contra Mu cada vez mais rápido e com mais força. Os suores e os gemidos alto misturavam-se, o cheiro de sexo já estava por todo o ambiente e a enorme estatua de Buda era sua testemunha.

- S-shaka... N-não vou aguentar muito tempo... A-awn... S-shaka!

Virgem estocava-o com força, arfava e gemia. Estava totalmente tomado pela luxúria. Ouviu o ariano protestar e o encarou, notou seu corpo todo tremer e o ariano gritar seu nome. Sentiu seu tórax manchar-se com o liquido quente de seu amado e seu corpo todo se contrair. Estocou-o com força e chegou ao seu ápice.

Deixou-se cair sobre Mu, sua respiração estava pesada e rápida. Os corações disparados.

- E-eu te amo... Shaka...

Virgem suspirou e encarou o ariano. Beijou-lhe, tocou-lhe o rosto e sorriu.

- Eu te amo, Carneirinho.

_O que é o amor?  
Vai além da imaginação.  
Para uns é dor,  
Para muitos, luz na escuridão._

* * *

A música usada chama-se "Face de Narciso" e tem como interprete Jorge Versillo.


End file.
